


Respiramus

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dream Setting, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game, desperately trying to make a horrible situation less horrible somehow haaaa, ending and DLC spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: All days are nights to see till I see theeAnd nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.- William Shakespeare, Sonnet 43A string of Dreams and the hearts they connect.[Sequel to Consomniamus]





	1. Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Schala and Orin here. This was a fic idea we've been kicking around for a _long_ time since we wrote our original dream-sharing fic - [Consomniamus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098359), which this fic is a direct sequel to - and finally got it all edited and in line with the Royal Edition's additions to game and canon. Like the first fic, this story follows after the standard ending of the game and all that entails. 
> 
> As always, Ignis and Gladio were written by Schala and Prompto and Noctis were written by Orin, and our special guests were split between the two of us. Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy XV and we're probably never going to be over it.

Despite time spent apart, there was still something of a natural rhythm when they were together in one place. Prompto, by the grace of one god or another, managed to stay out of Ignis' way until he was actually needed, glad to take over the majority of tea-making responsibilities while at the same time managing to give Umbra's head a praising little pat on the way past. Trying to arrange everything how Iggy liked it was another challenge, though he did try. "So... should I be asking or would that ruin a good thing?" He finally couldn't manage to contain his curiosity, eyes turning to him. "About... well, whatever this is about."

Though the main "tea-making responsibilities" were just pairing each cup with its own tea bag. Not that his tea collection was large for a number of reasons, just that it was easier for Prompto to sort out the flavors than for him to check via his own arcane system of labeling. "All in due time," Ignis promised as he carefully poured the tea by touch, fingers pressed tight to the glass to sense the water level via heat. Each cup felt different - his own dotted with raised bumps, Prompto's round and smooth, and Gladio's perfectly square - and each carried it's own aroma. Nudging the herbal lemon towards the blond, he informed, "Feel free to add sugar if you need to. First canister on the left."

Having hovered on the edge of the kitchen, trying not to get involved unless asked, Gladio at least felt confident in picking up his tea. While not his favorite drink, he'd picked up an appreciate via osmosis from Ignis and Iris. At least the spicy herbal tea the former adviser stocked appealed to his palate, all hot cinnamon and bright citrus flavors. "Still, must be important if you needed both of us to come out here. Finally going to make the move back to Insomnia? The Glaives have it basically cleared out and construction's starting up."

Prompto had offered Ignis a bright thanks, limiting himself to one spoon full of sugar... even if it was a bit of a _heaping_ spoon. Well, cutting back on sweets and all meant that he could indulge once in a while. At least that seemed logical enough. He did cast a glance at Gladio as he asked the question, not thinking it a sore topic exactly, but maybe a bit of a surprise to _ask_. "It's really looking a lot better there." he offered, trying to be helpful both with information he had and support. "Most of the central bit they're pretty much keeping as was, but they wanted more trees and stuff around the residential places." Granted, that was pretty much the whole of his knowledge, but still. He tried to keep up on what was happening there even when he stayed at a distance.

Even before answering, Ignis steadied himself with a long inhale of the steam coming off his drink, savoring the scents of rich black tea and bergamot. "Perhaps in the future," he settled on, not wishing to deny the idea outright. "For right now, security and stability is my foremost concern. Still, we'll manage our visits when possible." Reaching down to ruffle Umbra's ears, he trusted his volunteer guide dog implicitly but there was more to the prospect of returning to Insomnia than simply help navigating the slowly rebuilding city.

"Iris is always happy to have you as a house guest," Gladio promised with a light tap to the other's shoulder. "At least come back with Talcott to visit the Hall of History. It survived really well, all things considered." Not that he was going to bring up the amount of books and documents lost to the attack and the Night, better to focus on what they could preserve.

"In time," Ignis vaguely promised, brushing past the question and the man as he walked over to his armchair.

Taking a sip of tea and proving that he had managed to mature a _little_ (while watching the brunet to be sure there wasn't anything for him to trip over), Prompto remained silent for a stretch as he considered what Ignis might have called him there for. "We don't owe any debts, do we?" He teased, thinking that humor seemed better than trying to take a million shots in the dark; that only worked during certain kinds of combat. "Pretty sure I returned the shirt I borrowed... I don't know, however long ago. And whatever I owed from card games." He was a little more serious about that one, if only because he recalled Ignis being _very_ serious about him paying his bets. "What'd _you_ do, Gladio?" He joked after another sip, mostly amusing himself rather than furthering the conversation.

With a snort, he tossed back, "Look, I got Tifany to give up that recipe for Anak tenderloin with wild mushroom sauce Iggy wanted so badly. I'm off the hook as far as I'm concerned." Not that he really wanted to bring his girlfriend into the fray but otherwise he couldn't remember any debts he owed his old friend. "Her cocktail recipes are still off the table though."

Shaking his head, Ignis quickly assured, "No, this has nothing to do with debts, real or imagined." Sparing a pause to sip his tea, he then continued, "I actually wish to ask you about... certain dreams you might've had recently. Only if you wish to discuss them, of course."

Prompto had been in the middle of breaking apart one of those awesomely buttery cookies with a delicate hand; accidentally crushing a small bit of it when Ignis brought up dreams. He didn't even know _why_ , honestly; it was a weird gut reaction that he didn't understand, but he'd spent so long just trusting instinct... "Certain dreams? Like, um... what, exactly?" He didn't really want to talk about nightmares. And certain other dreams, well... those were _nice_ but not usually up for discussion.

Umbra, for his own part, had long ago managed the art of moving silently. He knew that Prompto had the habit of feeding him at ever opportunity, and was only too glad to take full advantage of the fact, happy to be equally quiet in chewing bits of cookie.

"Nothing untoward, I assure you," he made clear, not wishing to make the blond nervous. "Simply... have either of you dreamed of Noct recently?" Such an unassuming question, but Ignis had his reasons and his suspicions.

Settling back a bit on the couch - and keeping watch of where Umbra was spilling crumbs between him and Prompto - he raked his memory for a moment. "Maybe a week or two ago?" Gladio admitted after a bit of introspection. "Not that it was anything special - just a dream about being outdoors together. Setting up a tent, hiking around, going fishing - it all blurred together to be honest." He shrugged off the last comment, even if it was clear that the dream had left an impression on him.

Sneaking another bit of cookie to Umbra before reaching for the tea again, Prompto stared at his own hand. There wasn't a shake in it, but he felt like there might have been if he _hadn't_ been looking, for some reason. "Yeah, I... two weeks ago, I think. I found the chocobos, remember? I was even dreaming about them." He grinned brightly, the expression familiar before it faded just a bit. "Went riding with Noct, on. Uh. Rainbow chocobos." That last part was muttered over the rim of his cup before taking another drink. It was a good dream, one that had left him _happy_. Those seemed too few.

And that... yes, that slotted the final pieces of the puzzle into place. Finishing up his tea, Ignis set the cup off to the side for a moment as he considered his next move. While there were far more subtle or tactful ways to broach the subject, it was easier to state outright, "That was _actually_ Noct."

Sparing a quick, disbelieving glance to Prompto, he shot back, "What're you talking about, Iggy? That Noct is trying to talk to us from beyond the grave through our dreams?" Even _saying_ it left Gladio shaking his head incredulously.

Prompto instantly felt a rush of... well, there was _happiness_ in the very possibility, but... the dead were the dead. Weren't they? But then he wasn't sure exactly what seeing Luna in Insomnia had been; some Oracle thing, maybe? And Noctis was-- Well, he'd been special in a few ways. Looking back at Gladiolus, he really didn't know what to think. "Are you, I mean. Iggy, are you _sure_?" He didn't want to launch accusations about sleeplessness or anything, but...

Finishing up his tea, Ignis set the cup off to the side for a moment as he considered his next move. But the path laid clear before him, straight and true. "I am _absolutely_ sure. When he visited my own dreams, we conversed and he mentioned his travels in yours," Ignis offered up his evidence, even knowing how unbelievable it sounded. The same reason why he had kept the knowledge of his Gods granted visits private for so long – that and the lingering but now faded hope that they might not come to pass.

But when it came to the matter at hand, there was a detail that would prove his point, "And... I was able to see him as you two had. With long hair, slight stubble, and wise eyes. That... that never happens when I normally dream of him." Even calling that image to mind left him slightly shaken, still recovering from the experience.

For his part, Gladio could only stare for a long moment. And then try and play back over his own dream once more. "....All those fish puns should've given it away. I'm never that fucking corny in my dreams."

Feeling his jaw go a little bit loose, Prompto made an effort not to allow the same to happen to his tea, setting the cup aside gently in the span of his own silence. "So I... totally passed up an opportunity to have amazing dream sex to go chocobo riding." Not that he wasn't _happy_ about Noct and all, but... he needed a whole cookie himself at that point. And to share a bit more with Umbra, giving an excited but still silent tail wag.

Clearing his throat, Ignis asserted, "We had a very cathartic and emotionally intimate encounter, that is all." Not that they needed to know _all_ the details, merely the most important ones. "I merely wanted you both to be _aware_ in case he comes to visit you again. Perhaps he'll be more forthright since I figured out his game."

With a little snort, he mulled over this new fact for a moment. "Grows the fuck up, saves the world, and somehow, Noct still manages to be a little shit," Gladio summed up, the words trailing off into a low chuckle.

The gunner gave a little laugh to Gladio's comment, returning to his tea just because... there were so many thoughts swirling around in his head. There was so _much_... "So you... got to talk to him, Iggy? Like, really talk?" He pressed a little. Not that he even had anything to ask about really, nothing specific, just... to know _Noctis_ still existed, in some form, was unwinding a knot in his stomach that felt like it would never leave him.

With a slight nod, he promised, "Noct conversed with me for the majority of the dream. As easily as we do now." Even if he could not see them, Ignis still directed his head towards each of his old friends in turn before suggesting, "I recommend practicing your lucid dreaming if you wish to speak to our Last King of Lucis."

Leaning forward, Gladio set his cup down before prodding, "You've actually gotten that to work?" Not that it sounded impossible, just not something he put a lot of stock into. And even after all he'd seen, there remained a staunchly skeptical streak that the former bodygaurd couldn't shake.

Lips pressed into a thin, tight line, he considered his answer before replying, "It helps with working my way through the nightmares and back to something more comforting." Something he learned to navigate on his own, out of necessity.

Eyes on the floor, Prompto remained silent and unmoving until Umbra's nose was felt gently pressing against his hand. He'd been lost for a moment, just thinking. The possibilities of speaking to Noctis again, after... _everything_... Giving the dog a little smile and reaching to get another bit of cookie, he cleared his throat and tried to keep up with the conversation. "Sounds like a challenge." There was another pause, considering for a moment; then realizing that the brunet probably wouldn't mind the question. "So, Iggy... what do you usually dream about?"

He should've expected the question, given their discussion. Still, how to properly describe it... "Some of it is old memories - a lot are about driving on endlessly." But that still didn't properly communicate the differences between them, "Most dreams I have of others are just dialogue - if I've met them since my _incident_ , there's not even a face, just a voice. But the emotional connection is still there." And then the one bit Ignis knew they would latch on to but should be presented anyway, "When it comes to deflecting nightmares, I try to focus instead on making coffee."

Having listened intently to that point, Gladio had to jump in, "Seriously? Coffee drives away your nightmares?"

Even if he couldn't fully roll his eyes, Ignis still made a valiant attempt before explaining, "It's such a sensory experience that it gives me a better focus. Heat of the mug, scent of the roast, the dark flavor - all things I very much enjoy and can easily call to mind."

It really would have been rude to _laugh_ , and he didn't want to, and didn't mean to, and really didn't want that to be misinterpreted, but the gunner just could not keep himself _completel_ y silent, a little snicker coming through before he tried to clear his throat and play it off. Unseeing or not, he felt all eyes on him anyway, and kind of needed to explain. "Ignis. You realize that you're even _dreaming_ about coffee, right?" He paused for another attempt to hold back a laugh that didn't go so well. "Coffee strong enough to chase away nightmares. Gotta be Ebony."

When it was put that way, it was far easier to get into the joke himself. "Talk to your friends at the publishing house and see if we can strike up an advertising campaign," Ignis teased, honestly grateful to be able to as the world slowly returned to normal. A tired, quieter normal but a hopeful and peaceful one as well.

The laughter was definitely a little softer, a little more free as Prompto reached to pet Umbra again... and maybe break off one more piece of cookie. "Hey, don't tempt me. They're pretty much willing to try anything to get people interested again." The air quotes were in his _voice_ enough to be noticed, "'Printed media is dead, everyone panic, people only want to listen to the radio these days.'"

With a snort at the path the conversation took, Gladio also took that as his cue to stand up. "Look, it was good to see you two again, but I should be heading down to the power plant to check in with the ladies," he moved to excuse himself and to perhaps back away from the unnerving concepts of shared dreams and blurred lines between the living and the dead. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

It wasn't _panic_ that Prompto felt as he saw Gladiolus stand, but the same weighty ball of ice and fire settled in his stomach anyway. He understood, he thought, and he was pretty sure that the idea quietly solidifying in the back of his mind was somewhere between unbelievable and just kind of dumb, but something about the way Umbra wagged and Ignis maybe looked the slightest bit like he wasn't ready to say good-bye yet either (alright, maybe that was called "projection", but he'd get to figuring that out later) pushed the words from his mouth. "Wait, I-- You remember, right? When we were... leaving, and we passed the Regalia..." He remembered being devastated by the state of the car, by the fact that nothing was salvageable... and he remembered focusing on that tiny green good luck charm, needing to reach inside and retrieve it, to keep it safe. Looking for recognition in Gladio's eyes, he admitted, "I still have it. Maybe we could... use it to try to say hi?"

And while the years had softened some of Gladio's edges, others still remained rough. "Look, I don't know how some wooden trinket is gonna let us see Noct again," he argued, still put off on the idea.

Before things could heat up further, Ignis cut in sharply, "Carbuncle _was_ present when we spoke. And trinket or not, it has a history with the Caelum dynasty and Noct himself." No, it wasn't like him to advocate for such things, but... he'd always felt the tug of the royal magic moreso than the other two. Now even after it should've all faded - after their weapons had been ejected from the Armiger and their old stocks of curatives turned cold - a thread of it, however small, still remained. He could _feel_ it in his bones and burned into his old scars, buried deep down but forever a _part_ of him. "Perhaps, it could be useful in making contact again."

Swallowing hard, the possibility becoming more and more _real_ , Prompto argued, "We've had the Gods fighting on our side, big guy. This doesn't really seem like that much of a stretch, does it?" But humor wasn't going to work by itself, wasn't going to do any convincing or keep Gladio from leaving. Moving his teacup aside, he stood. "I have it. Just outside. Not gonna push or anything, but... wouldn't it be nice? Just to try and say thanks, to make sure he knows everything's okay? He was more of a worrier than you gave him credit for, y'know?" The chuckle was more of a diversion than anything, rushing to slip past questions or doubts so he could retrieve the little charm... and try to figure out how he was going to make things up to Ignis since he'd essentially just invited himself and another to a _sleep-over_.

But Ignis merely let him go, listening for the door to shut before refocusing his attention towards his other guest. "I know you have your reservations, Gladio," he started off softly, head turned towards the man's slow pacing footsteps. "But you know _me_ and that I wouldn't advocate for such a plan unless I was certain."

"I just...." The former bodyguard took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts into something coherent. A difficult task when so much emotion clutched so close to his throat, threatening to cut off the words before they started. "We've already mourned him... and it should be _enough_ to fulfill our part as his living legacy to restore Lucis." Hands flexing with pent up energy, Gladio confessed, "I've spent enough time chasing after ghosts to start again now."

The strain in that familiar voice lead Ignis to stand up and close the distance between them. Hands gently seeking out and then twining with Gladio's he attempted reassurance, "I won't stop you if you wish to leave - though Prompto might." Clearing his throat first, he then started over, "For all we know, this might not lead to anything. But at the very least, I wanted you both to be _aware_ and to have the _chance_ to leave nothing unsaid."

True, the brunet couldn't see the way he grimaced, but the tension in his hands clearly came through. "All you're doing is giving us false hope and reopening old wounds," Gladio snapped back as the pit in his stomach grew heavier.

"No, I am _not_ ," Ignis refuted just as fiercely, his good eye narrowing behind his mirrored lenses. And still, he tried to soothe, tried to explain, "I love you both too much not to share this with you. To share it with _Noct_. He wouldn't reach out to you if he didn't _want to_."

"Hey." Prompto's voice was incredibly soft, having heard nothing outside and then a wall of _sound_ and argument when he re-entered with the little treasure he sought neatly tucked against his chest as if instinctively protecting the charm from imagined harm. Somehow he still managed to get the attention of the room, using it without hesitation. "It... hurts. It still hurts for all of us. But this is... worth the chance, right? It's still gonna hurt a little, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head, not really knowing how to put it into words.

"But, all he wants is for us to be at peace as well," Ignis filled in, after a moment of waiting for the others to speak up. Pulling back and releasing those hands, he offered to them both, "Worst case scenario, we all take a nap and wake up with a crick in our necks from sharing a bed once more. I'll even share some of my Estazodine to ensure that we _actually_ sleep." Not that he often spoke of his medications, but sometimes nothing else would realign his askew biological clock.

A slight grimace tugged at his lips, Gladio glad that it went unaware. "Look, I have time enough for a short nap... but no pills for me," he requested, making a compromise for their sake. "Gotta drive afterward, you know." Still, the very fact that he _remained_ needed to be proof enough.

Prompto could only hope that the shaky breath of relief was quieter than it _felt_ , the small Carbuncle charm held close for a moment more, then slipped into a safe pocket. "Okay." It was quiet agreement for all of them, moving forward to tentatively take one of Gladio's hands, then ever to gently tugging him a little more toward Ignis. Lightly brushing his fingers over the back of the brunet's hand, he took that lightly in his hold too. "C'mon, let's go... get ready and lay down, yeah?"

"Yes," Ignis agreed, squeezing that hand softly. Not perfect, not at all how he expected their meeting to go, but certainly encouraging. And he dared not think of certain idioms as he guided them the short distance to his bedroom. "Don't worry about the door," he suggested as they stepped inside. "Umbra gets antsy if he can't check on me."

Something illustrated as the dog came up behind Gladio, pressing a cold nose to his free hand. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him," he promised with a quick head ruffle. Looking over the sparse room, he was reminded of Ignis' old Insomnia apartment - always tidy, yes, but peppered with books and pictures. But there was no such decoration here, just little things like the different shaped knobs on his dresser drawers and quilted bedspread in shades of blue.

"That's because Umbra's a good boy." Prompto praised easily, letting go of Ignis' hand the moment he subtly tugged. Gladiolus... well, the squeeze to that hand before he released was unconscious but reassuring. "Need anything Iggy?" There was some familiarity to the question; it was hardly the first time he'd been in Ignis' bedroom, and even if he knew he was rarely _needed_ to do anything, he always asked.

"No, I think we'll be alright," he commented quietly, moving to the bed to start. "Just leave your shoes a little way from the door, if you please. And I suppose, get as comfortable as you like." Ignis really didn't need to, already dressed in a warm long sleeve shirt and comfortable slacks. Plain clothes for a quiet afternoon... or a nap in this case. Though, he still set his glasses on the nightstand before settling down.

"Got it." The blond smiled a little even if Ignis couldn't see it, removing his boots with practiced ease before trying to be somewhat subtle about making sure he didn't smell. He _had_ taken a shower before arriving, and he managed to smell more like the spray and breeze of the ocean more than anything else. Not a bad thing. Pretty sure he was going to wind up in the middle and get the benefit of warmth, he felt comfortable about sliding out of his pants, leaving decently "serious" boxers... the tiny cartoon Moogle more or less hidden. He was only too happy to crawl onto the bed and get "reasonably close", waiting for Gladio.

He watched with an amused chuckle, Prompto sparing no time sliding in closer. Following instructions, Gladio left his boots neatly beside the blond's and draped his riding jacket over the one free chair. With a few quick motions, he undid his ponytail, letting all of his hair hang free before he finally settled down with the two of them. Even if years had passed, it would always _feel_ familiar.

Reaching across the gunner sandwiched between them, Ignis just offered a brushed hand and a word of advice, "If... Noct does come to you, don't fight it. It should feel like breathing when he's there." Natural, constant... _life-giving_. "So, just close your eyes and _breathe_."

Prompto couldn't help the swell of hope he felt in his chest. Maybe it was all silly, maybe they would wake up with sore necks and nothing to show for it, but... reaching into his pocket and holding the precious little figure against his chest again, he closed his eyes and lead a silent prayer. _Hey, little guy, if you're still out there... please help us find Noct, okay?_


	2. Brewing

The steady popping of the percolators, the slow drip of the cold brews, the clanging of cups, and the whirl of the frothers... the blessed choir of the coffee shop. Lestallum's coffee culture ran on a slower pace than Insomnia's, over-sized paper to go cups shoved aside in favor of tiny ceramic mugs of perfectly portioned espresso. Picking up his own, the mobius strip handle delicate within his grasp, Ignis turned his gaze towards the overlook and the faded memory of the Meteor burning so bright it blended into the red-streaked afternoon sky. A perfect compliment to the intense heat concentrated in his hand, steam rolling off it rich and thick with the robust scent of the lightly sweetened _cafecito_.

There was nothing that indicated any sort of strangeness, or even signaled that it was a dream at all. At least, not until a small figure trotted up from a distance, standing out in green and white with touches of pink and red, tail swishing lazily as the Messenger leaped with ease onto a chair and then the table at which Ignis sat, settling themself beside him. Bright brown eyes considered the man before the creature chirped - and seemingly the brunet's phone responded with a digital voice. _I apologize for bad manners._

And here the thought had lingered that perhaps this would turn out to be a normal dream on a normal day but... well, they had all be favored by the Gods in their own way, hadn't they? "None required," he answered simply, marveling for a moment at how Carbuncle stood out so crisp and clear against the the hazy edges of his fading visual memory. "I suppose that if you are here, then we have your - and _Noct's_ \- attention?"

There was a hint of _amusement_ to the tail swish, along with the next chirp as the fox-like head tilted slightly, the phone speaking on the Messenger's behalf. _There was some persistence that could not be ignored!_ And while the phone's screen showed a smiling emoticon, such wasn't entirely clear in the text to speech application. _You've done a rare thing, so I can't quite promise as much ease in travel this time. We'll try._

"A rare thing?" He murmured back, curious if the words meant exactly what he thought. "Can such a thing exist for a being living on a timeline such as yours?"

No one would be blamed for believing that a fox couldn't grin. They _couldn't_ , really; but there was something to the little lip raising, exposing a few teeth in a way that didn't look threatening or dangerous in the least. With another swish of that long tail and a mild tilt of ears, the phone helped to explain, _I've been sought out before, certainly. Never by a group so determined to repay visits all at once._ After a short pause came another message accompanied by a winking emoticon: _He's right, you are a unique bunch._

With a soft huff, he finished off his drink in one smooth sip, focusing purely on the heat and the flavor before it all evaporated into memory. "Come now - you've known us just as long as _him_ , haven't you?" Ignis pointed out, finally picking his phone off the table. "I was there before he was even _Anointed_ , so surely if you were watching over Noct, you were watching over me by association." And surely Ignis' own connection to the King's and their favor helped build his case in the Messenger's eyes.

 _Of course._ The phone responded as the Messenger chirped, looking rather contemplative for a moment before moving to place a paw lightly on the brunet's own hand. _Don't think I've underestimated you, Ignis. Just know that you lot have the bragging rights of having surprised one as old as I am._ That chirp came with a little trill, something almost like a laugh. _When you're ready, I believe they are too._

He returned that touch with a light one of his own, taking a moment to scratch under the Messenger's chin. "I suppose we can't keep them waiting, can we?" He agreed, already making his way out of the cafe still bursting with scent and sound.

But as he stepped outside, Ignis' pace ground to a halt at the vision the Messenger prepared for him. Of course, he still dreamed of her.... but never had the Regalia looked so _immaculate_ before. She stood out crisp and clean against the fog of his memory, all glistening paint and shimmering chrome. Every last detail perfectly replicated, down to the smallest stitch. As if he'd never lost sight of her....

Carbuncle made a softer chirp at Ignis' heels, pleased by the reaction. _The driver's seat is all yours._

"Yes," he agreed with a conviction that belied the tightness of his throat. Straightening up his glasses, he wiped away a phantom tear before it finished forming. Then with a sharp tug to a Glaive jacket he hadn't even been aware of wearing, Ignis added, "As it should be."


	3. Running

Wandering Insomnia at night seemed so forbidden, something that Prompto had never been told _not_ to do, but it had always felt like something he shouldn't. Which probably explained why he started doing it more as a teenager, just meandering under darkened skies and street lights, finding little more than the occasional moody shot for his camera or stray cat trotting away from him, or fist fights a few times outside of bars. That was when he learned maybe going another direction was the better choice.

Come to think of it... hadn't he started off in another direction? He'd known these blocks backwards and forwards, had seen them all so many times, but this wasn't right. The lights of the city were different, and... moving. Not in the way that neon moves back and forth, off and of, since neon wasn't supposed to move... closer...

Red. Red lights, round red lights marching toward him in pairs. Panic drowned out every sound but his own thudding heartbeat and shallow breath. They'd found him.  _They were in Insomnia and they'd found him and what if everyone else_ \--

His gun, where was his gun?! Nothing was coming to his call, the energy he was so used to feeling caressing his fingers and palms when he needed it most was nowhere to be found, and he didn't recognize anywhere his eyes fell. There was nowhere to run when they were all around, red lights moving closer.

It was cold and dark and he'd been found, and he  _knew_ beyond the reach of hope or doubt that the moment they reached him, he would be erased.  _One of them_ .

A sound cut through the silent vision, echoing at first and hard to define. But not a threat. Not to  _him_ . The red lights swiveled towards the disturbance, growing wider and brighter for a moment before narrowing at such a bold intrusion. Yet the din continued in the distance, growing steadily closer with each pressing heart beat. From formless noise, it shifted to a clearer  _bark_ \- a guard dog's growl slicing through the darkness of the night.

Prompto could barely hear it over his own labored breathing at first, curling into himself; but there was something  _familiar_ about that bark. Shaking hands stilled for a moment as he looked around again, sought out the source--and suddenly the even more familiar tingle in his fingers and a gun in his hand allowed him to breathe in relief. Something was shattering around him, though he didn't pay it any mind; he starting shooting right between the paired lights, watching several dim and drop before taking off in a run toward that sound, nightmare still at his heels but being broken apart a little more with every footfall.

The mechanical clanging nipping at his heels started to fade behind him, little by little. The river of neon flowing all around him, surging under his feet in pot-marked puddles, burned brighter as Prompto followed that sound to it source. At the gates of the Citadel, illuminated under flood lights that shone as bright as the midday sun, a pure white silhouette stood unfailingly against the darkness. Bearing her fangs at any daemons who would dare cross her path or the path of those she protected, Pryna remained hunched in a snarl, golden eyes focused on the invaders within her one-time master's psyche.

"Chibi." It was a breathless word, not even quite a thought as he felt the burning in his legs that came with a sprint. It was when he'd  _realized_ what he'd said _,_ who the dog  _was_ , when that burning dissipated along with the fear, the horrible feeling of being crushed beneath something horrible and inevitable. The gunner had the sense to  _slow down_ before risking crashing into her, throwing his arms around her with a little tremble of gratitude. " _Pryna_ ." He corrected himself... and it was that moment of calm when he understood... "Oh. Oh, you're... Noct got our message, huh?" He laughed to himself, emotions altogether shifting.

As the distance closed between them, her whole demeanor shifted - gone was the visage of the fierce Messenger of the Holy Host, replaced with the loyal, loving pet she truly was. Nuzzling into Prompto, she waited for his breathing to even before shifting back and nodding at his question. It was still her duty to deliver messages for King and Oracle alike, and not even death could halt her valiant mission.

There were tears in his eyes even as he pulled back and  _looked_ at her, never really having had the chance before; but the smile on Prompto's face was so bright and clear. "Good girl." Hugging Pryna again, he tried to keep it short and sweet; though he couldn't quite resist a quick moment to nuzzle into the fur. "Okay." His throat ached, but he really was...  _happy_ . "Okay." He repeated, taking a deep breath and standing with a nod, trying to be subtle about wiping the tears away. "Can you... take me to him?"

Weaving her way around is legs, Pryna offered a helpful yip before trotting forward. Nudging at the Citadel gates, she carefully pawed them open until they parted just wide enough for her to slip through.

Bounding forward, she guided him to the edge of the courtyard and the gleaming car parked there. The Regalia reflected the shining stars and moon above, painted with the night sky itself. All around remained the stillness of the night, silence a comforting blanket rather than a gaping hole to be filled just then. Padding up to the passenger door, Pryna pressed a single paw there and waited.

Breath shuddered out of him as he came to a stop, the sight of the  _Regalia_ of all things unexpected. "R-right." Prompto spoke to himself, as he tended to do when he was trying to hold back some kind of emotion, reaching for the handle. "I thought this was..." Gone. Well, obviously. But the thought of sliding right back into the shotgun seat was enough to stop questioning.

As the door clicked open, a familiar voice requested, "Do mind our guest, Prompto, and attend to her needs as well." Somehow the words managed to cut through clearly, understood even amid the flow of dreams. Though, Pryna too chimed in, whimpering a bit as she waited for her own door to the backseat.

Blinking, there was barely a pause before a grin spread over Prompto's face, eyes locking on Ignis. "Manners, right." It wasn't worth mentioning that he was pretty sure  _he_ hadn't been wearing his Glaive gear at the start of the dream, but it felt comfortable and right when he noticed it then, opening the back door for Pryna and giving a little wave to Carbuncle as the Messenger lightly flicked their tail. Careful to close the door before getting in himself, everything from the smell to the way he leaned over to smile at the brunet was familiar. "Gang's almost all here, yeah?"


	4. Climbing

The rope was simply there, firm and taut in his hands as he climbed the pitch. Not another climber in sight, but everything was already properly anchored and ready for his ascent. Each hold perfectly spaced for his hands and feet, the entire route smooth as he continued higher. Until the landscape spread out all around him, from thick forests below to the waterfall raging further down the cliff. Even at a safe distance, Gladio could feel the cool spray against his skin, mixing in with his sweat as he reached for the next outcropping. Quiet, refreshing, everything he needed when alone the in wilderness.

Finally reaching the top, he hauled himself over the edge with a soft grunt to land on a welcoming bed of grass and moss. A perfect seclusion, a little hidden mountain lake paradise for him alone. Unclipping his belt, Gladio stretched with a pleased growl all his own, revealing in the flood of endorphins only a proper work out could bring.

He probably didn't anticipate someone _else_ being there, fishing at a pond just a few yards away with his back turned to Gladiolus; but it was the pose even more than the clothing that seemed familiar. He _laughed_ , voice deepened by time, fishing rod pulled carefully to the left, then swapped off to the right before reeling. "I haven't done this in a while. Kind of forgot the challenging bits."

The thought remained, foggy and distant amid his dream but still _there_ \- This was exactly what Ignis predicted would happen. Striding forward, he simply watched for a moment as the rod suddenly jerked back and a dark bass arced out of the water. "So here you are," Gladio murmured, his boots landing solidly on the aging pier.

"Here I am." Noctis agreed, finally glancing at the other man before turning his attention back to the fish; those eyes were unmistakable along with the smile. "Here _you_ are. Workouts even in your dreams, huh?" He openly teased, reeling the fish a little closer before leaning in just to the left to wait out another series of tugs. Almost there.

It already _felt_ different from the other dream - Noct wasn't trying to hide or blend in and simply let the events unfold. That stark _presence_ , as if the world sat anchored to the King, left him momentarily breathless. Gladio _needed_ a moment to reorient before trying to actually _converse_ across the short distance between them - across the line between the living and the dead. "Ti taught me to climb _properly_ ," he managed, trying to keep the humor in his voice. "She'd pitch a fit over how you just warp around without giving a single shit."

"Oh come on, it's _impressive_. My very own climbing method, equal parts flash and substance." Noctis argued before letting out a little sound of accomplishment, leaning down to haul the fish out of the water. Alright, so it wasn't _as_ amazing as it could have been, as he could have _made_ it, but still decent enough not to have Gladio tease him. Too much. Usually. "I'd declare this royal dinner, but I think I'm going to have to throw it back. Unless you want to stay here a while..?"

"So, this _is_ you, Noct?" Even as the possibility settled stone cold in his stomach, even as his instincts informed him that this was not _normal_ , Gladio needed to be _sure._ Reaching out to touch was almost answer enough - the King's arm _solid_ under his touch, his body radiating warmth and his hair scented with tea tree oil. With the first brush of his fingers, royal magic _surged_ back into him with a familiar electricity, bringing with it the burning itch under his skin to reach out into the Armiger once again. "It's _really_ you?"

And just like that, letting go of both the rod and the fish, both disappeared into sparkling blue _dust_ , and then nothing. A dream image forgotten; but Noctis was still there, turning to Gladio in full and smiling softly without the tightness or pain seen in his mouth and eyes the last time the expression had been witnessed. He reached out to take that hand, the energy radiating from him only too natural. "It's really me. I probably should have thanked you a little more often, but y'know..." And just like that, a regal king managed the sheepish expression of a slightly chastised teenager.

His breath burned on his next exhale, the sting grew behind his eyes - the sensations piled on further proof that this wasn't a _normal_ dream. "I never gave you enough _credit_ ," he managed, eyes turned downward, trailing down his suit until Gladio focused on those shoes rather than his face. "You _were_ a worthy King. I should've seen that sooner..." But he could say it now to the man himself... and not merely the stone sarcophagus carved within a Royal Tomb that would someday also be his own. His _right_ as one of the last Sword Sworn after all.

"Gladio, hey..." The voice was soft and warm, such a rarity for far too much of the latter parts of their journey together. It was unmistakably _Noctis_ ' voice, his other hand on the dreamer's arm, supporting, grounding. "I heard you. I've always... there's not much left unsaid. Alright?" He tried to assure in his way, somewhere between confident and a little stumbling but well-meant. "I'm... well, I'm here to pick you up." He laughed at the ridiculous simplicity of that.

"Yeah?" He replied, taking the distraction offered. They only had so much time to waste today. Eventually, they would have nothing _but_ time...Shaking the thought away, Gladio instead prompted, "Where're we headed then?"

"Oh, somewhere interesting." The king promised, turning them both to start walking. "Where we're going, we don't need-- Actually, shit, we do need a road, hold on." Slowing them to a stop, Noctis gave the forest before them a wide sweep of his hand; and as if Eos itself responded to his every whim, the landscape merely _changed_ with a low rumble of earth moving beneath them. The drop-off simply, easily ceased to exist, filling in, pavement seeming to pool and puddle as it formed properly, stopping just before them. "Our ride will be here any second."

He merely _watched_ for a few moments, body as stiff and jaw as slack as the first time he saw an Messenger in the divine flesh. With a low whistle, Gladio managed humor, "So, I _really_ need to get in on this whole lucid dreaming thing Iggy talked about, don't I?" Settled on the edge of the newly formed road, he checked up and down it before asking, "Is this where we stick out our thumbs and get real hopeful?"

"This is where we... question whose sense of humor might be responsible for this." Noctis mumbled just loud enough for Gladio to hear. Time really shouldn't have _been_ a factor, considering; and then he saw a pinprick of motion in the distance. Even too far away to make out detail, the familiarity was unquestionable, lips quirking upward before shrugging at the dreamer. "I think you're doing pretty well with that 'lucid dreaming thing'. Haven't woken yourself up with a logic argument yet." He teased.

Gladio was about to argue the point right before that familiar engine roar echoed off the mountain cliffs. The only prelude he got before the Regalia rolled up to them, top down to give him a quick glimpse at the passengers. At least until one of them all but _blurred_ in his sudden departure from his seat...

In theory and in practice, Noctis was in complete control of the dreamscape. He _connected_ with it, was aware of the shifts and motions of dreamers, at home and at ease. But there was absolutely no preparation _possible_ for the way Prompto leaped at him, arms wide, the very _real_ impact of bodies connecting and the breath getting knocked out of him preventing anything but a half-wheezed curse.

"Sorry!" The blond offered, poignantly not releasing his hold. "Sorry, Noct, just... _hi_." There was so much surprise and happiness and the need to touch, to indulge in the feel of his friend and the way that familiar power seemed to ease its way through him at the same time.

Car parked first, only then did Ignis step away to join the group. Some rules needed to followed even in dreams after all. "It seems that the plan worked better than expected," he commented, looking between the king and their Messenger guide. Even as he itched to touch Noctis once more, he had patience enough to wait his turn.

"Just no one give too much thought to the _how_ just in case we implode the world with logic," Gladio joked, but still unable to hold back his smile at their reunion. Skepticism has given way as Noct once again managed to surprise him - surprise _all_ of them.

"Think we'll manage from here on out just fine." Noctis did have the sense to reach one hand toward Ignis to convince him closer, even as he remained somewhat completely in Prompto's grasp. Well, not that that was a _bad_ thing... "I know you don't need to _breathe_ in dreams, but--"

"Right, right." With one more squeeze, the gunner took a step back and wiped at his eyes, but there was an incredibly honest smile on his face. "It's just... we're here." He had to laugh at Carbuncle's chirp of agreement.

Pryna too joined in with an encouraging bark, hanging over the edge as she waited to share their next ride. Sparing her the same ear rub her brother enjoyed, only then did Ignis draw his way full into their circle. "Together once more," he agreed, breathing a sigh of relief as Gladio drew an arm over his shoulders.

"But you made it sound like we were heading somewhere, Noct? Got another surprise for us?" The former Shield prompted, even if he just wanted to remain in that loose, welcoming hold for a moment longer.

And that was alright. That was _fine_ , Noctis pulling Prompto a little closer again, just... lingering. Enjoying the warmth, the _presence_ of them all again in full. "Yeah..."

Then Ignis' phone chimed, text to speech from Carbuncle announcing, _She's waiting for all of you._

Ignis had simply been _appreciating_ their his companions' presence, letting his gaze drift over all three of them for the first time in a decade. At least until one word stood out in that simple sentence, "She?"

"You don't mean..." Gladio trailed off before speaking her name, holding a nonexistent breath at the very idea.

Prompto's eyes went wide with the _thought_ of it, a bit elated and a bit terrified that he might finally be able to... _meet_...

The king laughed and gave them all a final squeeze as best he could before releasing, walking unhurried to the Regalia before reaching in to give both Pryna and Carbuncle affectionate pets. "You think I could have done all of this _alone_?" He teased easily, both answering and not even as he got into the back seat, driver's side. So wonderfully, perfectly familiar.

That settled things for Ignis, immediately spurring his step onward. "We shan't keep her waiting then," he promised while making his way back to the driver's seat. As before, he would simply trust the road to lead them onward.

Joining in the others, Gladio settled into his familiar seat.... but it was a bit more crowded than he remembered. "I'm sure you know the way, Iggy," he assured, finally willing to put is faith into the dream set out before them.

"Kinda wish I had my camera, though." Prompto lamented despite sounding anything but disappointed. "I don't suppose you can do the thing where I'll just have pictures in my hand when I wake up?"

"Demanding, always demanding." Noctis mock-whined, his heart not having felt so free with the turn of that engine in... a very long time.


End file.
